Titan War II
by SeaweedBrain314
Summary: Book 5, my version. Weird it is. Fan fic 2 for me. Even though the first isn't done. Lots of deaths.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's my second Fan fic, even though the first isn't done yet. Also, everywhere unless I say it's not, is in Percy's POV. Thx. Also, I'm bringing in characters that I created from Immortal Wars into this one.

Disclaimer: People like Percy Jackson will never be in my possession.

Chapter One: I do the Unforgivable

This was the day I had been dreading since Chiron told me my fate. The day I would claim the fate of everyone, and gain the power to save Western Civilization. Why me? I wasn't really special. I wish someone else could do this, but I knew that if didn't do it, Nico would. Nico. The boy who had wanted to kill me. The boy who's sister I had sworn to protect, but didn't. The boy who was on Luke's side.

I sighed. I knew I had let Nico down, and he hated me.

The day that we had realized that Nico was the son of Hades, Annabeth and I got into a huge fight. We were sitting on the beach. She wanted to know why I chose the prophesy. I told her I didn't want to, but I had to do it. Well, here's a flashback when this happened:

"_WHY????" she screamed. "Why do you choose the prophecy???"_

"_I don't want to." I said. "But I have to."_

"_No you don't!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs._

"_I do." I insisted. "I can't let Nico suffer anymore than he already has."_

_She broke down crying. I tried to comfort her, but she shoved me away._

"_Annabeth…"_

"_Leave me alone." She sobbed. "I… I can't stand to have my heart broken again."_

_That made me feel really bad. I knew she loved Luke, but I wasn't sure if she actually had feelings for me. I also knew that being the hero of the prophesy, I couldn't have any close relationships. Athena had warned me. She was pretty darn smart._

_I decided to do the strangest thing, I hugged Annabeth. She tried to shove me away, but I held on tightly. She at last gave up struggling. And her tears ran down my shoulder as I softly caressed her hair._

"_It's okay." I whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."_

"_No it won't." she whispered back. "It'll never be okay."_

_She stopped crying, but she was still shuddering. Maybe from the cold. I hugged her even tighter. I cared for her, a lot. But did she care for me more, or Luke?_

End flashback.

I knew I had to do it. Nico was on Luke's side. We had seen that in the Labyrinth. He really, really hated me. He blamed me for many things. But last year, in the Labyrinth, we lost Grover too. He had sacrificed his life to bring back Pan. That same year, Tyson had died in the huge sea battle for the Atlantic. Everyone I knew was dying. About a quarter of the Hunters were dead. Mom had been assassinated by Paul Blowfis, or should I say Paully Blowfishy the manticore, really a monster inside. And the Chases were killed right away when Mount Othrys rose. Few people were left. The Stoll brothers, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Silena, and the rest of the demigod generals. It had a nice ring to it. (AN: I ripped that title off someone.)

To make matters worse, the Underworld had fallen, so Tartarus had been released. Hades had brought the remains of his skeleton army to Olympus. Long Island was the last safe place for Demigods. For everyone.

Even Mexico had joined the Titans. The U.S. and Mexico were currently fighting in Texas. Of course the U.S. had the advantage, but just barely. "Terrorists" or really Kronos's forces controlled California, Nevada, and Florida. Circe had joined forces with them. It didn't look good for the gods. But we had everyone else.

Could I really save the world? Or were we all doomed to fall? And could I live with myself for killing Bessie?

At Olympus, everyone had to share a room with another person. I shared with Annabeth. Athena didn't exactly like it, but she figured that I wasn't stupid or crazy enough to actually pull something with her daughter. I was relieved, because Annabeth was the only one left alive who I felt comfortable sharing the same room with. Of course, Aphrodite winked at me whenever she saw me. She was weird. But she was right too. I did love Annabeth. That was why liking her was different from liking Grover.

Luckily for me, Annabeth wasn't in love with Luke anymore. Especially after Luke had tried to kill her. And when Luke had killed her father.

I sighed again as I starred up at the ceiling of the room. It was just daylight, and Annabeth wasn't awake yet. She looked really peaceful when she was sleeping. I sighed yet again, and got up. I put on my jeans and a t-shirt and sat on my bed waiting for Annabeth to wake up. As I waited, I studied her every detail. Although I had done this many times, I never tired of looking at Annabeth and remembering every detail again. Then she started stirring. I stood up. She yawned and threw back the covers.

"Good morning sleepy head." I greeted her.

"'morning Seaweed brain." She smiled. "Do you mind if I-?" she gestured towards the bathroom. I shook my head. "Good." She walked into the bathrooms with her jeans and t-shirt. When she got out after like a minute, she placed on her silver bracelet and put her Yankees cap in her pocket with a bronze dagger in her belt loop. I pulled on my wristwatch and my trusty pen. The bracelet was a gift from Thalia, since she wouldn't be using it. Together, we got out of our "apartment". The building that all of the half-bloods and Hunters lived in was like a huge apartment building. Together, we strolled down the stairs and towards the cafeteria of the gods. I grabbed a bowl of Froot Loops. Annabeth got some Apple Jacks. We sat down at a table with Thalia.

"'morning Thalia." We said cheerily.

"'morning guys." She mumbled through her toast.

We started a cheery conversation about how our lives were going and stuff. When Thalia said something that surprised me.

"I'm quiting the Hunters." She announced. "If I do, we'll both turn sixteen at the same time."

"Clever." Athena proclaimed as she strode up to us carrying a load of breakfast Ambrosia. "I had thought of that, but it seems as if you have already done it before I could tell you to cousin." Athena was actually being nice to Thalia. Nice! "You shall not be alone in this then Jackson." She said turning to me.

"Er… yeah." I said.

She left the table and continued on to go do other things that goddesses do. We finished our cereal and toast in silence. Annabeth and I got up and headed towards the pegasi aviary. (Place where flying things are.) We picked up twp pairs of godly binoculars. I got on Blackjack, and Annabeth rode a horse name Quicksilver. Our pegasi leaped off Olympus and hovered around. High over the streets, we did a reconnaissance check. Making sure everything was good. I saw a disturbance though. There was a line of black cars heading towards the Lincoln Tunnel.

"Suspicious convoy heading towards Lincoln tunnel." I told Annabeth. She checked it out and nodded. "Thalia, do you read me??" I asked in my head.

There was a bit of silence, but Thalia answered. "I read you. What's wrong?"

"I've got a suspicious looking convoy coming up on the Lincoln Tunnel. I think it's the Titan army."

"Roger that. I'll see you soon. Keep an eye out, I'm taking a couple of Hunters with me. We're currently at the intersection of Broadway and 42nd street."

"Alright, take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Percy," Annabeth said in my head. "I'll radio Artemis."

"Alright." I told her.

I heard her talking to Artemis in my head as I watched the Hunters rush to Lincoln Tunnel. We all had this kind of circle that all of our minds were in a way, connected by Morpheus and Athena. It wasn't an empathy link, so that if some of us died, we all wouldn't lose. I changed my binoculars to x-ray mode and studied the tunnel. The black vehicles had stopped, and monsters were pouring out of the cars.

"Thalia! Get out of there!" I told her. "Massive monsters in the tunnel!"

"Seaweed brain, we can hold them, but send in reinforcements."

"They're already on their way."

"Good. Get us some sea support; try to cut the tunnel off."

"Take care Thalia, support is on the way."

I focused really hard. I narrowed my eyes on the tunnel. Then I made a clapping motion with my hands. Tons and tons of water, debris, and other things pounded into the tunnel harder than it could handle, and it collapsed into the river. I trained my eyes on the monsters, and destroyed them. The remaining 20 or so monsters leaped at the Hunters, but they fell easily to the arrows. But out of the sea, rose Polyphemus. Blind, but still as mean as ever. He roared, or at least he looked like it. They needed air support, badly. For a son of the sea god, that wasn't exactly a good thing. Me, Annabeth, and some of the Apollo kids flew down to aid our allies. Polyphemus wasn't the best guy to mess around with. I flew quickest on Blackjack and I leaped off, smashing Polyphemus in the eye, again.

"AUGH!!" he screamed in shear agony.

I leaped out of his eyes and told the Apollo kids to fire. They all released their arrows and hit Polyphemus in the eyes again. I uncapped Riptide, and tapped my wristwatch before charging into battle. Annabeth tapped her bracelet, and jumped off Quicksilver while pulling out her knife. Together, we charged Polyphemus. He tried to swat us away, but the Apollo kids hit his hands. We slashed his legs, and knocked him to the ground.

"No mercy this time." I told Annabeth. She nodded, and I stabbed downwards with all of my might into his chest.

He looked in horrible pain for a few seconds, but then he stopped moving. I pulled my sword out. New Yorkers were staring at us in horror. I told everyone to put on their dark glasses. I put on my own, and pulled out my other pen.

"Alright everyone!" I called, come over here, and we'll explain everything. They all looked, and I clicked the pen's button and there was a huge flash of light that left them all looking like zombies.

"That was not a battle." I told them, "and the bridge was destroyed by an Earthquake."

They looked blank still. So I got on my trusty steed and fly back into the sky. It was getting dark already. We left the aviary and went to the cafeteria to eat our dinner. It was good. After that, hand in hand, Annabeth and I walked to the throne room. When we got in, it was packed. Thalia looked like the Thalia before being a huntress. She was standing next to her father's throne and looking grim. Poseidon got off his throne and turned to human mode. He took me aside to Bessie.

"Son." He sighed. "You must do what is hardest. And you shall make me proud. You haven't let me down yet." He smiled. And I smiled back nervously.

I stood with a knife in my hand. And Thalia stood next to me with a knife. We placed our knives at Bessie's throat.

"I'm sorry about this Bessie." I said with tears in my eyes. Then we cut Bessie's throat. The blood came out, it was horrible. Then I cut open his stomach and took out his entrails. Thalia did the same. We held the entrails before the fire, and dropped them. I didn't feel any different. But nothing was supposed to kick in before my sixteenth birthday, so one more day to ultimate power. It was done; it was a sad occasion, so there was no feast. I took Annabeth's hand and led her back to our apartment.

**Beginning of the end this is. So be wary. Personal longest chapter for me!! This is going to be sad, adventurous, romantic, and… yeah. Death will happen a lot in this one. Please, please review. I got an idea of what to do, but details are really welcome. THX!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this is supposed to be very serious and stuff, but I can't write without a bit of humor. That should really be A Bit O' Humor™. Bwahahahahaahahah!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Disclaimer: I feel bad about not owning Percy Jackson. Stupid lawyers.

Chapter Two: Day of the Living Dead

We were in the Labyrinth. A manticore was carefully stalking us. I knew we were almost to the center. Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Tyson, and I were all rushing towards the green sarcophagus. Grover was super hyper. Like he knew something that we didn't. I was guessing that it was Pan. Only Pan ever made Grover this excited. Okay, maybe not only Pan. Artemis and the Hunters did too. We hike up the small and life filled mound to get to the top. I heard the manticore roaring.

"Hurry Grover!" I urged him. "There isn't much time!"

But Grover was in a trance. He was mumbling something about a knife. Then I noticed the green tree and bug covered knife resting on the sarcophagus. He slowly picked it up. I felt a warm wind and heard a voice say, "Grover, at last. End your own life to restart mine." It was creepy, but it wasn't evil sounding. Grover stabbed himself in the chest. I wanted to scream, but the manticore was distracting me. Or should I say Paully Blowfishy was distracting me. He was the manticore. He had killed mom. Darn him.

When I got a hold of him, I would stab him to death and cut him to tiny bits of manticore. I felt Grover's lifeless body leaning on me. I uncapped Riptide and activated my shield.

"Prepare to die Paully." I shouted evilly. "It's payback time."

The manticore leaped over my head and shot spines into my shield. Then it collided with form above me, crushing me under its weight. But I wasn't going to let it get the best of me. I shoved it off and threw a ninja star at it from my belt. It hit it in the tail, knocking the tail down. I rushed in for the kill. But it slashed at me with its paws. The tail became unstuck, and I was barraged in the chest with 5 needles. It stung and burned like fire. I thrust with my sword at its face, but it leaped back, and smashed its paw thing into the flat of my sword and pinned it down. I grabbed my knife for backup, and tossed it at the manticore's head. It dodged again, but it got off my sword. I picked it up and slashed again. This time, the sword connected with the paw of the beast, severing the paw from the leg arm thing. It howled in pain, and gave me an opening. I rushed up and stabbed it in the heart. It gave a snarl death cry thing and dissipated into dust.

The pain was blinding now. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep consciousness. But I limped over to Grover, who was staring blankly into the darkness. "NO!!!!!"

0 [0

I woke up sweating like crazy. It was a dream, only a dream I had told myself. But in my heart I knew it wasn't. Technically speaking, it was, but it wasn't, as Annabeth would say. That had really happened last year. The year I had lost Grover, Tyson, and mom. The only person that was left from as long as I could remember, was Annabeth. We had known each other since my first year at camp. Thalia, I had known for 2 or 3 years. Not as long as Annabeth. We had gone on one or two adventures together, but that was all. Annabeth had been with me on the quest to find Zeus's master bolt, to find Grover, to save the di Angelo's, and again in the Labyrinth. Thalia had gone with me to save Annabeth, to rescue the di Angelo's, and again in the labyrinth. But she'd never be the same as Annabeth. Never.

I felt different somehow. Like I was on drugs or something. I could feel the power coursing through my veins. It was… different. But not altogether unpleasant. Then I heard the Olympian alert alarm. The one that called everyone to battle stations. That could only mean one thing. Kronos's army was here.

"Annabeth!" I shook her awake. "Wake up!"

"Wha-?" she looked sleepy. Then she heard the alarm going off. "Holy-!" We rushed on some clothes and took our weapons. We dashed down the halls waking other campers as we went. I grabbed Annabeth, and instead of climbing down the winding stairs, I leaped off the top floor, and hovered quickly but lightly to the ground. There was no time to ask questions. We rushed to the aviary where Blackjack and Quicksilver were waiting. We got on and flew off quickly. I got on my mind com. I could hear people shouting things like:

"Building is surrounded."

"Going to head off the guys on Broadway."

The loudest of all was: "Get everybody up!!! We need everyone!! The Titans are here!!"

I grabbed the binoculars and spied the Holland tunnel was being run through with monsters. I quickly focused really hard. I clapped my hands, and the tunnel collapsed. I quickly disposed of the monsters.

"Doors are holding, but we need back-up." I heard Clarisse say in my head. I nodded to Annabeth. We swooped down to above building level. Hoards of monsters crowded in the front. I saw Thalia inside looking really pissed. And her eyes were glowing even more electric than they usually were. That was a… good sign. I guess. She was about to blow open the doors and blow the monsters to bits. I saw the clouds were thundering above our heads. I told Blackjack and Quicksilver to drop us off on the ground. We leaped off into the hoard of monsters in full battle armor. I landed making cracks in the ground and sent monsters flying, yet I felt no pain. I caught Annabeth before she hit the ground. I uncapped Riptide and beat the monsters from the door. Even those outside the normal reach of Riptide were annihilated by some energy that was lingering about the usually bronze blade. But it wasn't bronze anymore. It was glowing a bright sea-green. Like my eyes, and like the sea. An oceanic aura encircled my blade, making it 10 times as deadly. I grinned evilly and unleashed a wave of killer water from Upper New York Bay that swept most of the monsters into oblivion. The few that were left were the more powerful monsters. Manticores. As well as traitor half-bloods. Thalia and the allies of the gods had burst through the doors for a horrific showdown. The Apollo kids were hovering above the battle on the pegasi. I gripped my blade harder as I saw Nico di Angelo and Luke whatever-his-last-name-was walked up to the front. They wore the dark armor of the Titans.

They were about to get their butts whooped, Percy Jackson style. Thalia looked murderous. Luke had betrayed her. Real bad. And she was really aiming to chop his head into little tiny bits of Luke.

"Luke." I said. "It's time to die."

Nico looked furious. And evil. And other things.

"Percy," he sneered murderously. "You shall pay for my sister's death."

"Death?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Nico, I'm not dead."

"Bianca-?" Nico gasped. I did too. But he recovered. "No. She is dead. You are but a mere trickery to get me back on the side of the gods. I know you're not real."

Bianca had tears in her eyes. "Then so be it Nico." She notched a black and bronze arrow. It gleamed with an aura of death. She let it go, and it flew faster and truer than any other arrow I had ever seen in my life. As fast as a bullet even. An instant later, Nico was looking down at the arrow in his chest.

"I… I don't…" then he collapsed.

Bianca was fully crying now. "I'm sorry Nico!" she sobbed. But Nico was already gone. His eyes showed blankly. Now only Luke was left to take down. Thalia strode up with her new weapon in hand. A gleaming bronze sword from Zeus that looked kind of bent. Like a bolt of lightning. A new weapon she had named Thundara. It crackled with electricity, and the air smelled of ozone around it. Then I noticed that my sword smelled like the sea. Sweet. Thalia also had another copy of Aegis. Like the one she had before, except a lot scarier looking. She charged at Luke with her new "toys" and slammed him to the ground instantly. She moved even faster than Artemis. Her blade was glowing blue. Electric blue. It looked charged with lightning. Luke slashed his sword at the shield with such force, it knocked Thalia back.

"Luke," Thalia cried. "You'll pay for what you've done. You made me think that you loved me, and you broke my heart. For that, you shall pay!"

"Thalia… I-" But Thalia wasn't listening. She lifted up her sword, and pointed it at Luke, unleashing a huge bolt of lightning at him. And knocking him back into the nearest building. There was now a huge dent in him. Luke when you drop a Game Boy on the ground. Except bigger. And blacker. And Luker. He groaned and got out of the building. He collapsed into dust. Dust? But…

The monsters didn't need their leader to fight. Both armies charged, and collided with a huge crash. The Apollo kids were slinging arrows at such a fast pace, their hands were a blur. Bianca was also shooting deadly arrows on the enemy. They fell quickly, and few campers had fallen. They were well trained. And organized into an unstoppable phalanx. We mowed down the monsters with minimal losses.

Soon, they were all gone. I realized that I had just used the ultimate powers that I possessed for the first time. I also realized that Annabeth and I could never, ever be together. It was the heroes' path. The enemy half-bloods had been killed ruthlessly. They were traitors. They had tried to kill those they once cared for. And no one loved them anymore. They were but shadows of the past. I imbedded Riptide in a rock. I felt the wind breeze through my hair as I stared out into the horizon. The war had begun.

0 [0

The gods were having a debate on the battle plan. Athena and Ares thought that the army should rush San Francisco now and take down Mount Othrys. I personally agreed. The goddess of wisdom, and the god of war agreeing on a battle plan. That was good enough for me. Poseidon suggested slowly taking back the entire U.S. by sea and land coordination. Zeus kinda agreed with Athena, 'cuz she was Athena. And the other goddesses weren't that skilled in warfare, and stayed quiet. Dionysus couldn't care less. And Hermes was thinking hit-and-run tactics. Apollo was kinda neutral too. He couldn't decide. He just wanted to shoot down enemies that pooed on his car. They finally decided to go on the plan that the two war geniuses had proposed. Operation Olympian Strike was going to begin tomorrow. The armies of the Olympians, including heroes were going to warp to San Francisco and take them down. The army would distract the enemy, while a small party would quickly destroy Kronos and the Titans on Mount Othrys. Thalia, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Bianca, Phoebe (the Hunter) and I were going into the darkness. The rest would battle for time. Even the gods were coming to fight. And Pan would unleash the power of nature upon the hapless monsters. Those suckers.

Then I remembered the fates cutting my life string 5 years ago. Only a few days after the current day. In a few days, I was going to die.

0 [0

**Cliffy ending again!! Maybe. Yay! People will die! I mean that yay cliffy not dying… Writing Percy's and Annabeth's death will make me cry! I'm not heartless okay!? And in a few chapters, the fic will end, and I'll have to resort to writing a funny version of this… But oh well. I still have more things to write. **

**rubs hands evilly**

**I'll also be revealing the deaths of all of the rest of those good people. Poor people… Then after that, I'll probably make a less sad alternate ending where Percy and Annabeth don't die and they married and have kiddies and stuff. I'm going to take my CST test tomorrow. (Tuesday 3/4/08) so goodbye cruel world!!! I love my sword thingy with stars. ☻☺Sorry for not updating quickly, these chapters are really, really long.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sadness is everywhere. Betrayal, love, heartbreak, and…death. All of my stories include death. It's weird. Death… That sounds soooo emo…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson. I hate having to do disclaimers…

Chapter Three: Suicide Mission

Steven Daniel's Point of View

I stared out at the sea of monsters. Not the Sea of Monsters, but… well, you know what I mean. There were all kinds of monsters everywhere. They looked really hungry. And leading them, was Nico di Angelo. Why doesn't he ever die? Nobody ever seems to die. I wonder why. And yet many good people had died. I hoped we didn't die today. I looked down at my bow. It was like a Hunter's bow, except with wicked sharp blades at the end. Making it an effective close and far range combat weapon. My best friend Jenna stood next to me. She wielded a small and short knife and a small and round shield made of celestial wood. It was as strong as celestial bronze, and deadly in the hands of a child of Demeter. My quiver had an infinite amount of arrows, so that was pretty good. I could shoot for a very long time. We stood in the center of the army. The front was were the Hephaestus, Athena, and the Ares kids. As well as a bunch of allied magical creatures like Nereids and satyrs. Even most of the gods stood up front. and This was because they were good at smashing and slashing. If the enemy broke through them, it was up to us, the middle to stop them. We weren't as good, but we had a bit of skill. Then in the back stood most of the Apollo kidsuld fight okay in close range, but arrows were their specialty. I really wished Percy were here. But he was off somewhere else kicking Titan butt.

I sighed. It was going to be a long and bloody battle.

0 [0

I hacked and slashed my way towards Jenna. She was being engaged by a bunch of Cyclops. I took the nearest one's head off when I jumped. The West was holding. Mostly because Clarisse was there. But the East was being beaten to a pulp. We couldn't keep up. The gods were doing pretty good though. They were in giant human mode, and slashing at the giant Titans. Also crushing the enemies that they stepped on. The gods were winning. There were just so many of them. I slashed a monster to dust, and then unleashed a volley of piercind a volley of piercing arrows towards the enemy reinforcements. The line wasn't holding. The gods were definitely kicking the Titans butts because they were far ahead of us. We, on the other hand, were being pushed back slowly. Okay, quickly. We were disorganized. The archers in the back were diminishing the enemy reinforcements, but not very well. There were millions of monsters.

I slashed up and down and sideways. I couldn't kill them all. But I didn't need to. The grass itself had come to lifeself hadf had come to life and was strangling the monsters. Or at least a lot of them. Pan was saving us. I turned to see Jenna's eyes a bright green and she was chanting something. I couldn't tell, but I had to defend her from monsters while she was working her thing. I slashed wildly. And shot even more wildly. We weren't doing so badly. I straightened up and pulled my bow out of a monster as a giant Cyclops behind me was being destroyed by the grass. Jenna was lying in the grass. She looked unconscious. I think it was probably all of that magic. It was too much for people._ It _was like healing. Now that was hard.

Now we had to push the monsters back. I wondered if we could do it, or if we were all doomed to die in this fruitless battle against the Titans. I wonder…

0** [0**

**I wonder if there's a short chapter award. Oh, and I'm getting a Foundation award, whatever that is. I guess it's semi-good or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Happy now???

Chapter Four: I Slice up my Grandpa

Thalia, Annabeth, the Stoll brothers, Bianca, Phoebe, and I were hiking up the mountainside silently. We were armed to the teeth. And were all communicating via mind linking.

"We're almost there." I told everyone.

"You think?" the Stoll brothers asked sarcastically.

"Weapons out everyone." Thalia said.

"Alright." Everyone said as they pulled out their various knick knacks and "toys". I pulled out Riptide and activated my shield. Thalia pulled out Thundara and activated her new "Aegis". Annabeth activated her shield and pulled out her knife. The Stoll brothers picked out a mace that looked like the thing the Witch king used in Lord of the Rings, Return of the King, and a… a mortar launcher. As well as a various bombs and a huge axe. Bianca pulled out her black death bow complete with death arrows and a huge death knife. Phoebe pulled out a hunter's bow and a crazy sharp hunting knife. Like a curved Rambo thing. I had a whole mess load of ninja stars on my belt. I grinned wildly. This was going to be one heck of a showdown.

0 [0

Inside the Titan fortress, there was a horror to be told. Kronos was getting shaved by a few Nereids that he had captured. And he was naked. I wanted to shield my eyes, but I had to know what was going on. It looked like he was about to go into battle. There was armor and a huge Axe in there with him. The rest of the Titans were probably having a huge battle with the gods. Jeez, it's like Lord of the Rings. Kronos was done shaving. A whole troop of manticores and other monsters was being led by Luke to serve Kronos in battle. I really hated having to fight Luke again. And I really hated manticores. The Stoll brothers had already set up the mortars, and Bianca, and Phoebe had their bows out and ready to shoot. I pulled out a few ninja stars as Annabeth pulled out a few knives.

"On my signal." I told them. I heard a chorus of yes's in my head. "Okay, three, two, one, fire." The weapons flew, and the monsters were annihilated.

"Charge!!" I yelled as we ran down the cliff. The Stoll brothers continued their barrage as we rushed the Titans and Luke. The few monsters left attacked. I was going after Kronos. I unleashed water at anything in my path. But this was super water. It shredded the target. Like a drill thing. Thalia slashed Luke down quickly.

Then Kronos came. I tried to slash everywhere. He kept dodging. I weaved in and out. Struck his head. Smacked his nuts. Stabbed his eyes. And slashed his feet and legs. Thalia was mirroring my moves, except on the opposite side. The others were trying to fight the Titan lord, but kept almost getting killed. I had to push them out of the way to keep them alive. As I shoved Travis Stoll out of the way I got annoyed. And worried for their safety. If this kept up, we wouldn't be able to win, and the others would die if we did.

"Annabeth! Get the others out of here!" I ordered. "Thalia, stay with me." She nodded.

The others ran to the ridge. Annabeth looked back. But she turned around again and left. I turned back to the Titan Lord. He was dressed in full battle armor. And he looked pretty pissed. I rushed over and slashed him in the leg. Or at least I tried to. He dodged and smashed down with his death axe. It created cracks in the ground. I unleashed a hurricane of water from the vapor around me as Thalia unleashed a super bolt of lightning from her sword. This smacked Kronos into the wall. Hard. Together, we charged the Titan lord again. I went for the ground, while Thalia went for the head. He couldn't avoid both of us. In his indecision, we struck. I slashed his legs, and a torrent of ichor flew out. Thalia stabbed his head and he fell. I was going to finish him when Luke struck me in the back. The blade went between my shoulders. I should have died, if not for my new powers. I felt a little pain, but I pulled Backbiter out of my back, and hurled it at a surprised Luke. It struck him right in the leg. He collapsed. But I wasted my time. Kronos had healed, and he tossed me in the air, and hit me with his axe like a baseball bat. I could feel the wind rushing by before I smacked into the wall of the fortress. I groaned. The wall hurt. I felt slightly dizzy, but he wasn't going to beat me that easily. I stood next to Thalia and grabbed her hand. I felt our powers mixing. Poseidon and Zeus, who'd have ever thought it? We unleashed our powers. A torrent of electrified water hit the Titan lord in the form of a tornado of water and thunder. He was knocked backwards. We surged forward with Vampiric speed. We stabbed him in the back as he came falling down from the sky. His weight was overwhelming, but I held on to my sword as it sank through his Titan armor and skin. I unleashed my powers into his body. I felt my grandfather being ripped apart from the inside. He then fell like a rag doll from all of the damage.

"It's time to get sliced up _grandfather_." I taunted as I picked up his giant axe. I then proceeded to cutting up the Titan Lord into tiny little bits O' Titan. I nodded to Thalia. It was about time we joined the Gods outside. I signaled to the others to come with us.

0 [0

**This took a long time. But it's going to get better and better. Or worse and worse. If you can't suffer the death of main characters, I suggest that you don't read the next chapter.**


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the living, dead, or god Percy Jackson.

Epilogue

"Annabeth!" I rushed towards her and gave her a big hug. "You're…" my face fell as I realized that she was dead too. "you're dead."

But Annabeth was undaunted by this fact. "I know! But we're together again!" She laughed merrily. And I kissed her again.

We got into the really long and slow line into Hades' realm. I didn't want to stand in a field for the rest of eternity. It took months to get to the front, but I had Annabeth, and that was all that I needed in life. Or death. Or whatever. The ghoul looked us over, and he must have thought that we were fine. He let us both in at the same time. We stood before the judge. Amazingly, it was Benjamin Franklin. Wow. He silently read over our life papers. He nodded. It seemed pretty good.

"Elysium." He concluded.

"Hold everything!" a familiar voice yelled. Dad?

"That's right, hold everything." another voice said. Athena? "We'd like to bring these two." She pointed at us. "to Olympus to be made gods."

Did I hear right, or did Athena actually want to make us into gods? Annabeth was smiling happily at me. She gave me a hug. I hugged her back. Now we could really be together forever.

0 [0

Athena and Poseidon had brought us back. We were living in Olympus until the next Winter Solstice Counsel so that they could decide whether or not to god us or not. I was going to be the god of Pegasi and swimming. How dull. And Annabeth was going to be the goddess of Architecture. Then Thalia was going to be goddess of Thunderbolts. It was going to be a nice eternity.

THE HAPPY END!!!


End file.
